About the Granthrow
They tend to live, in forests and grasslands, sometimes the larger or fluffier Granthrow will venture further north into the mountains where it is snowy all year round. The Granthrow that form small groups will tend to live near large thickets, where the prey will graze. The Climate is generally cold most of the year, only heating up and melting the snow during the months of May through to September. Cubs are born in the month of April but stay in a large burrow or small cave with their mother until the snow has melted and is about a month old. If the cubs are born too late they risk not growing enough or gaining enough weight before the snow returns in October, if they are born too soon it is too cold for them to survive the first couple weeks of infancy They are mostly solitary animals with a lifespan of 25-30 yrs, yet the smaller ones may form small groups and are usually led by an alpha female though it has been known for males to lead also. Females born in to groups, will normally leave their family when they reach adulthood (around 2 years of age) to be solitary, this is because they want more options when finding a mate, they like to venture a long way to find the best male they can, giving them a bigger chance of producing stronger and healthier cubs. The groups usually consist of an alpha female that leads and her mate, or more uncommonly a male and his mate (very rarely you will get two females leading either as sisters or as mates and vice versa) The The two alphas are the only two who are allowed to mate in the group, while the others are normally offspring, who have chosen to stay in the safety of the group, other family members or stragglers picked up who needed help. The daughters of the alphas will only ever be able to mate, if they leave to live a solitary life or they challenge the alpha female, if they win she then has the right to mate, but she must find a male from elsewhere, unless there is already a suitable male in the group who isn't a blood relative. Cubs will stay very close to their mother for the first 1-2 years not reaching sexual maturate till the age of 3 years, in some rare cases females have been able to breed at just 2 years. females will have anything from 1 up to 5 cubs, the larger the female the fewer she will have. They are very territorial, and you will often see Granthrow very scarred from battles with other Grandthrow, they will patrol their territory day and night when not hunting or caring for young. Hunting for a Granthow is not easy because of their size, especially if living solitarily. They will hunt Elk, Deer, Moose, and Reindeer, but are very rarely successful. Surprisingly they are very good swimmers and can catch a hearty meal of salmon, and other fish. It's not only meat they live on though, but they also gorge on berries, insect nests, and honeycomb if they can find it.